Kylo Ren X Reader
by SophietheFandomNerd
Summary: A sort of twist on the Beauty and the Beast genre. You are the best sharpshooter in the Resistance, and have been captured by the First Order. You both interest and (slightly) annoy the malevolent commander, as you possess a wit that is as sharp as your shooting. Along the way, you discover that perhaps Kylo is not quite as one-dimensional as you expected.
1. Chapter 1

You awake with a start, and take a look around the room.

 _What a bleak place_ , you think.

It most certainly is, with its black walls and dark grey floor; it's almost as if death itself created it.

Then you realize that you are strapped into a metal chair, and it all comes rushing back – the Resistance going into battle, your capture at the hands of numerous Stormtroopers, your friends shouting your name.

 _My friends!_

You struggle to free yourself, but with no success.

"There is no need to thrash like that," comes a voice, "we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

The voice is incredibly deep and metallic-sounding, as if they were speaking through a distorted microphone.

And there, just a few feet in front of you, is a very tall and strongly built man. He is completely clothed in black, his face concealed by a rather strange-looking mask.

You gasp and instantly a chill creeps onto your skin.

"You!" you croak. "You're Kylo Ren!"

Your mouth tastes dry – it's like you have been here for hours.

"Yes, that's my name. Please don't wear it out."

He sounds almost _amused._ Who knew a man so menacing could actually have wit?

Still, your face remains neutral. You're not letting your guard down, even for a moment.

Kylo Ren tilts his head slightly to the side, like a curious child. "And you, you're (Y/N), the best sharpshooter in the Resistance."

"Yes, that's me," you reply dryly. "Would you like an autograph?"

You can't see his face, but you imagine that he raised an eyebrow at that. If he even has eyebrows. As far as you know, he might not even be of the human species – at least, in the physical sense.

"Tell me," he says, "are you comfortable? You have had an exhausting day, I'm sure."

You narrow your eyes at him. Two can play this game. In all honesty, you find that he isn't quite as terrifying as he seems. Or maybe that's just you.

"I'm afraid not," you say slowly. "You see, this chair is rather cold, and I appear to be your prisoner."

He scoffs, as if you merely made him feel miffed.

"Prisoner? Don't be ridiculous, you're only my guest. After all, you'll only stay here for the rest of your life, (Y/N)."

This makes you laugh for some reason. "I can't wait."

"Excellent," Kylo says. He moves closer, and suddenly you feel your heart skip a beat. "Now, every guest must answer a few questions; it's standard procedure, I'm sure you can understand. The only ones I have are, when and where is the Resistance's next attack? I'm sure you know all about attacking, you've killed some of our best troops."

It is clear that playtime is over, but you remain calm.

"I'm not telling you anything," you say, smirking ever so slightly.

You have heard from your friend Poe Dameron the things this man can do. The only option for you is to remain calm and clear your head.

The masked man's face is only inches away from yours now, and he is extending his hand.

You shift your head away as far as you can.

"What are you doing?"

He ignores this. "Answer my questions. When and where is the next attack?"

Somehow, he's digging into your mind. All you remember, he can see.

"Get your filthy self out of my mind," you snap. "Have you ever heard of the concept of personal space?"

"Your mind?" he retorts. "It belongs to me now. All your thoughts, they play in front of me like an archive hologram. You like archives, don't you? History fascinates you. You're not quite as hardheaded as I thought, interesting. Your parents got you interested in history, correct? They died in a speeder accident on your home planet of Coruscant when you were nine, what a pity."

The physical pain he is somehow inflicting on you and the emotional pain of thinking of your parents is too much.

"Enough!" you scream at him. "Get out of my head now! I'll kick your ass the first chance I get when I'm out of here, I swear."

"As amusing as that would be to see," Kylo replies, his voice now unnervingly soft, "I'm not in the mood."

He releases his grip on your mind, and you slump against the restraints, breathing heavily.

"You're a monster," you whisper.

He doesn't respond; he just waves his hand and you black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When you awake, you are lying in a cot made out of metal and a scratchy canvas mattress. Looking up, you can see a very dim light bolted onto the ceiling.

You roll your eyes.

 _Typical,_ you think. _They have tossed me into a cell._

In all honesty, you don't _really_ know any significant Resistance secrets; your only real reason for joining was that you hated the First Order like the rest, and it was a good way to make your skills with a blaster useful.

"If you're done sulking," comes the voice of Kylo Ren, making you jump, "here is some food and water for you."

You turn your head and give a start, as he is right next to you, crouching down, as if he were observing you while you slept. He gestures to a small table next to your cot, upon where a tiny plate of vegetables and meat sits, along with a glass of water.

Sitting up, you scowl at him and push your hair out of your eyes.

"I'm not eating that."

A low growl comes from Kylo's throat. "Why the hell not?"

"You could have poisoned it for all I know."

"Please. If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already."

"Fair point," you say, taking the plate and eating slowly, sipping some water as well.

"Tell me," Kylo continues, standing up, "do you like your quarters?"

He easily towers over you, since you are sitting down. You finish eating and stand up as well, looking at him hard.

"Much better," you reply, "since no one can bother me here. Except for you. Ren, why am I here? You can see into my mind. I know nothing new. So why don't you let me go and save yourself a whole lot of hassle?"

"You don't seem very afraid," he observes.

"Maybe it's because you're more annoying than terrifying."

You've hit a nerve. He growls again and snaps, "I've decided to keep you here because as the best sharpshooter in the Resistance, you are still quite valuable, even if you know nothing. I doubt your _friends_ will not want to come for you."

You scoff. "Well, it's nice to know I'm loved."

He raises his head to the ceiling and you wonder if he's rolling his eyes.

"Don't push your luck, (Y/N)," he snaps. "We might still kill you."

He heads out and slams the cell door shut.

Leaning against the bars, you call, "Lovely of you to visit!"

You hear him groan, and let out a laugh.

You spend the next hour or so staring at the bars, trying to figure out a way to escape. Pacing back and forth, you try to figure out their make. Since you have no way on proving, you assume it is probably iron. You have nothing on you to magnetize to prove it, but it is a safe assumption.

Perhaps the cot could be of help?

No luck, it's bolted down. You curse under your breath.

A red light of some kind catches your eye, and you look up to find a security camera staring back at you in the upper corner.

Defeated, you plop down on the cot and sigh. There is no way out.

Shutting your eyes, you cross your arms over your chest.

Then it comes to you.

Oh, it's a very reckless and dangerous plan, but it might work.

Perhaps a good way to escape is to not be sneaky at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kylo paces back and forth, watching the screen with security footage of you sitting in your cell.

 _(Y/N)_

He is a most stubborn person, and it would take a whole lot for him to admit that you would not leave his mind. You are beautiful, he admits, anyone can see it, but no, there is something more to you than just good looks.

It is your passion and wit that he also deeply admires, which are two traits he also possesses.

Something about you is familiar – and a memory stirs, and then he remembers, albeit painfully.

That feeling is quickly replaced with a mad and hopeless longing.

 _Forget about her,_ he thinks. _In fact,_ why _am I even thinking of her in that way? She despises me. In fact,_ look _at me. I'm a monster, and she'll never see me as anything but that._

Back in your cell, you are pacing too, but for different reasons – you often pace when you are frustrated.

"That stupid, grumpy bucket head was right," you mutter to yourself. "I'm never going to get out of here unless the Resistance come for me!"

No one likes it when their pride is shaken a bit – you least of all. The idea of having to be rescued slightly repulses you. When your parents died, you saved yourself, wandering from place to place until one day you bumped into Princess – no, General now – Leia, who was an old family friend and introduced you to the Resistance. You had taught yourself how to fire a gun for self defense and hunting, and it only seemed fit to really put it to good use besides that.

Suddenly the door opens, interrupting your thoughts, and two stormtroopers walk in.

"Come on, Resistance scum," one of them snaps. "Let's go."

"Wonderful," you say sarcastically, "where are we going for a lovely little stroll?"

"Our orders were not to answer questions," the other one says. "Move!"

The first stormtrooper snaps handcuffs on you and walks ahead, while the second one grabs you tightly by the upper arm, following closely behind.

You scowl at the stormtrooper holding onto you and snap, "Do you mind loosening your grip? That hurts."

He grips even tighter, making you wince. "Shut up."

What happens next is so fast that your mind can't quite catch up. Somehow, you find yourself struggling with the two troopers. One of them hits you in the mouth, and you wince at the feeling of your lip getting cut. But the next thing you know, they're down. You grab one of their blasters, and shoot them both. After that, you rummage through the troopers' bodies and grab a ring of keys, which you use to free yourself.

Without any other thoughts, you drop the keys, as they are of no further use to you, grip the blaster like a vice, and run down the hallway.

The plan you are making up in your head sounds so easy: find the nearest way out of here and gun down any First Order personnel who gets in your way.

However, reality hardly ever matches up to imagination. Somehow, each hallway looks the same, and there seems to be no exit in sight; to call the base labyrinthine would be an absolute understatement.

You stop running and fight down the urge to scream with rage.  
 _Who is the bonehead who designed this place?_ you think with anguish.

Silently, you cursed them for creating this place. You turn down another hallway and enter a room to hide and figure out a plan.

Leaning against the wall next to the door, you try to catch your breath, and coming to a terrible realization.

 _Idiot!_ you think to yourself. _Why didn't I grab a uniform off one of those Stormtroopers I shot? The people in charge here know what I look like. They're probably after me right now . . ._

Cautiously, you poke your head out of the doorway to check for anyone. You hold your blaster in front of you protectively, your finger just touching the trigger.

You turn to the right and let out a shriek at the sight of Kylo Ren standing several feet away, walking toward you.

"(Y/N)! What the hell are you doing here?" he shouts.

You start to panic at the thought of him reaching for his lightsaber and running it through you. Adrenaline rushing quickly, you shoot at him, not bothering to see if you aimed properly, then bolting in the opposite direction.

You turn your head back and see Kylo groaning and holding his side. This makes you run faster, all the more scared for his wrath.

As soon as you can't see him anymore, you stop to inspect your blaster; sometimes lower ranked troopers are not given excellently made weapons.

There are the sounds of several blasters being loaded behind you, as well as a voice saying, "Freeze!"

You turn around and find about seven stormtroopers, each of their blasters aimed at your face.

Before you can think of a plan of attack, you feel a strong hand gripping your shoulder.

"Get back to your stations!" Kylo Ren snaps at them. "She's mine! From now on, I'm keeping an eye on her, as you clearly aren't competent enough to do so yourself."

Something on the floor catches your eye. Blood. The idea of Kylo Ren having bleeding like everyone else when hurt seems a little odd to you for one so strong and menacing. True, you didn't wound him mortally, but it still seems bizarre.

The troopers hurry off, leaving you two along.

Without thinking, you swat his hand off your shoulder. "Agh, get off me!"

"Nice to know you're grateful for me saving your life," he says.

You spin around to face him and hold up your blaster, your finger once again on the trigger.

"You're a very good shot," Kylo continues. "Going to kill me now, (Y/N)?"

His voice is strained from the pain of being shot, which takes you aback.

 _Do it! Kill him!_ one side of you says urgently. _He's captured you, tortured you, and imprisoned you. He doesn't deserve mercy._

But before you can make a proper decision, Kylo groans again – louder this time – and collapses, more blood creeping across the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nausea instantly washes over you, and you swallow to keep from getting sick.

Staring at the crumpled body of Kylo Ren, you start fighting with yourself on what to do.

 _Get out of here!_ half of you screams. _Just leave him!_

 _But he saved me from getting blasted,_ says the other half.

And you couldn't help but think of the way he asked if you were going to kill him; it was almost as if he welcomed it. This gives you a slight twinge of pity.

Somehow, you feel if you simply left him alone, you would regret it, given that you now owed him one.

You lower your blaster, sling it over your shoulder, and help him up, trying to ignore his blood getting on your hands and arms.

Gripping the wet cloth in your hand, you look at Kylo, a determined look set on your face.

You had cut away a part of Kylo's tunic with medical scissors so you could tend to his wound (the idea of him being completely shirtless made you feel uncomfortable). Even so, you start to wonder if you are doing the right thing.

"All right," you say steadily, "Ren . . ."

He eyes the cloth, then you. He seems uneasy.

"Hold still," you mutter, but he starts to squirm.

A part of the cloth touches his wound and he lets out a strangled yell.

"That hurt!" he shouts.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" you snap back.

"If you hadn't shot me, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well, if you hadn't startled me, then I wouldn't have shot you."

"Maybe you should have thought of a better escape plan."

He sounds smug at this comment, which makes your face burn, but you quickly retaliate.

"Perhaps you should learn to control your temper," you say.

You can clearly tell that he has no response to your point, as he looks a little defeated at this.

The two of you glare at each other, but then something surprising happens. Kylo looks a little softened, and lets you keep wiping his wound.

"By the way," you add, your voice rather quiet. "thank you for calling off those troopers."

He grunts at this. "You're welcome."

You quickly finish sponging up the blood and bandage it with some large adhesive bandages.

A random thought pops into your head about the amount of muscle he has packed into his body, and you start to blush. Unfortunately, Kylo notices.

"I do a lot of exercise whenever possible," he says, clearing his throat.

You look up sharply, suddenly remembering that if he wants to, he can read minds.

"Whatever," you mutter, seething.

"So, what made you decide to play doctor?"

"Not much, just the fact that since you saved my life, I might as well save your sorry ass too. We're square now."

"Well, then, thanks for saving my sorry ass as well."

The corner of your mouth lifts a little. "You're welcome."

Kylo looks on at the cut you received from the Stormtrooper.

"Let me help you with that."

"I'll do it myself, I'm fine," you protest.

"Look, you lugging me here amounts to more than me just stopping some troopers," he says. "What I did was easy."

You shrug. "Fine."

He removes his gloves, revealing two human hands that are both large and pale. Taking another cloth and dipping it in the bowl of water, he then starts dapping your cut (surprisingly lightly for someone like him).

You swallow a hysterical laugh. Kylo Ren taking care of you! The idea is almost too absurd, but it's actually happening.

"Kylo, can I ask you something?"

He looks at you curiously. "Very well."

"Why do you wear the mask?"

He shakes his head. "I can't tell you that, (Y/N). That's personal. Besides, I don't think you'll like what you see."

The tone he is using is a clear sign that he doesn't want to discuss it, so you don't press the matter.

His hand accidentally brushes your cheek, and you start blushing even worse. Kylo seems to realize what he's done, but he pretends not to notice.

Staring at him, you try to decipher that emotionless face. Somehow, his touch feels familiar, but you can't quite place it. His skin is slightly cold, but very smooth, like marble.

Inwardly, you shake yourself.

 _I'm just imagining things,_ you think. _Yes, that must be it._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days, in your opinion, are somewhat peculiar. Was it just your imagination, or had Kylo . . . changed? Well, not _completely_ ; he still is rather grouchy, but perhaps a bit kinder, in his own way.

Just hours after you treated him, he tells you, "There are some empty rooms not far from my own quarters. They're now yours."

You lift up an eyebrow. "Thanks, but why? Still want to keep an eye on me?"

"What, you _want_ to stay in your cell?"

"No."

"Then take it, I insist."

"Not until you tell me why, there must be a reason."

"Consider it further repayment," he says, his voice surprisingly quiet now. "You saved my life, something that I doubt anyone on this base would do."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" you mutter.

Still, it seems sad, Kylo having no one who cared, and you feel a twinge of pity.

In a louder voice, you say, "Then, you're welcome, and thank you for giving me a place to stay."

The two of you stare at each other. You're surprised at yourself for saying something so uncharacteristically formal.

In an effort to break the tension, you joke, "Would you like a hug, too?"

Kylo looks up sharply.

"No. Absolutely not."

He then proceeds to give you directions to your rooms and walks off, muttering something unintelligible.

Left alone, you head to the rooms he had just given you.

It seems to you that The First Order is a very unfussy kind of organization, since your rooms are like that; harsh gray walls, a black linoleum floor. There is not much furniture either, just a bed with a thin blanket and a starched white pillow, a wooden chair, and a table with a small mirror over it. Some hooks to hang clothing line a wall, but that is the only decoration there is. A second door is attached to the farthest wall, which leads to the bathroom.

As an unfussy person yourself, you decide that these rooms will do; they are a massive improvement from the cell, that's for sure.

But honestly, your mind is not on the rooms, but Kylo.

 _What goes on in that head of his?_

You lie on your back on the bed, your skin slightly irritated from the scratchy blanket. You take a pebble you'd found on the floor and toss it up in the air, catching it when gravity forces it down.

The hallway is deafeningly quiet, with no one even coming or going, as you can see through the open door.

 _Funny how a place so supposedly sinister can also be so dull,_ you think.

If there is anyone on the base who is bored, you definitely count yourself as one of them. You have considered going out and looking for someone to strike a conversation with, but decide against it, thinking it would be too awkward. After all, you _have_ killed several of their people; surely they wouldn't particularly sympathize with you.

Your thoughts drift to your friend Finn, who was a Stormtrooper, and don't blame him for wanting to leave.

Then you remember that you are a prisoner here, and feel sad, wondering if you would ever see the Resistance base again, where your friends reside.

Somehow the silence is getting to you, so you start to whistle an old children's song from your childhood, before you were orphaned. The notes are very clearly heard, and drift softly down the hall.

The song helps, and suddenly you feel much more comfortable.

You hear footsteps down the hall and leap off the bed, rolling the pebble in your fingers, the smooth surface rubbing against your skin.

Kylo appears at the door, his head once again cocked to the side, and he looked . . . extraordinarily relaxed; he usually kept an iron-straight back.

"What?" you say, perplexed. "I was bored, all right?"

"I never said it bothered me," he replies in the same quiet tone from earlier. Once again, it surprises you. "You know, I've heard it before."

This prompts a shrug from you. "Kylo, I think many kids have."

"(Y/N), you don't understand. I haven't heard music in a long time. It's . . . refreshing to hear it again."

A corner of your mouth lifts. "You never fail to surprise me."

"Really. Why?"

"Despite what I originally thought," you say, "you're a human being after all."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come on," says Kylo, "let's go."

"Go where?" you ask warily.

"You said you were bored. Where we're going, I think it might interest you."

He starts to walk out the door. "It's your choice."

Curiosity overcomes you and you quickly head after him, trying to keep up with Kylo's long strides.

Kylo doesn't say much as the two of you go down various hallways, making you wonder just how long he has been with The First Order; he seems to know so much about every square inch of the base.

You both stop in front of a steel door and he enters a code into a keypad.

"Come," he says, opening the door and beckoning you with his hand.

This makes you raise an eyebrow.

"How do I know there's not a firing squad in there?"

A low sigh from behind the mask. "Still don't trust me, do you?"

"How can I? I don't even know what you look like."

"(Y/N)," he says in that same soft tone from earlier, albeit impatiently, "please, come."

You chew on your lip as you step through the doorway, but then crack a smile at the sight in front of you.

"Nice to know you people _do_ have an archive," you say, peering through the shelves of holorecords. "Probably not completely accurate because history is weird like that, but still, I'm impressed."

You are also sure that The First Order probably doesn't like it when the Empire gets dirt thrown at it either, and possibly went back for editing, but you keep this thought buried very deep down.

Frowning slightly, you look at a several of the holorecords.

"You're missing huge chunks of history here," you say. "What happened to the ones before The Clone Wars and there's not even a mention of the destruction of the second Death Star."

Turning your head, you see that Kylo has stiffened.

"We have only collected the _important_ events for later reference," he says in a hollow voice, like he has memorized this statement beforehand, but he says it halfheartedly, like he himself doesn't really believe it.

"I don't believe that crap for a second," you say, surprising yourself with your sharp tone. "Darth Vader's redemption was _very_ important. Ren, I know you think that sounds like weakness, but it's not. Forgiveness is very powerful, too."

Is it just your imagination, or does Kylo look taken aback by what you said? But why should he? It's not like he has to believe you. As a person who has spent a lot of time on the run and member of the Resistance, you have told many lies throughout the years.

Tears flood your eyes, but you wipe them away impatiently. You shake your head.

"Just something my mother used to say," you sigh. "Forget about it."

Stubborn as you are, you try your hardest to hold on to things your parents had taught you; it is the only thing you can remember them by. True, you do have pictures of them, but there's much more to remembering a person than just recalling what they looked like.

"Do go on, I'm curious," says Kylo, his head tilted to the side again. "What else did your parents say?"

"My parents also talked about how important it was to have a home," you continue, quickly, without really thinking about the things you are saying. "Not a place, exactly, but in a person. I considered them home, since I loved them so much, but now they're dead."

 _Why am I spilling such nonsense out to him?_ you wonder, but then it hits you.

After years of keeping these feelings bottled up inside you, the smallest encouragement has released them.

"But didn't General Leia take you in?" Kylo asks. "She is a family friend."

You shake your head. "Oh, I love her quite a bit for helping me later in life, but I hardly saw her when I was a kid. My parents knew her better. I have a home in someone else, but I don't know if he's alive or dead."

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you add, "He was my best friend, and he was sent away while we were still small. I haven't heard from him since."

Kylo takes a sharp breath behind his mask.

"(Y/N)," he says, "I know where he is."

You raise an eyebrow, so surprised you momentarily forget your sorrow.

"How would you know? I didn't even say his name."

Without another word, Kylo puts his hands on either side of his helmet and clicks a button. There is a slight hiss as the muzzle lifts up, and he pulls it off in one swift motion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You stare at him for a moment, trying to process what Kylo just did as well as the face in front of you.

" _Ben_?" you whisper.

He is almost exactly as you remember – same pale skin dotted with freckles, same wavy black hair (longer now), same deep brown eyes. There were only a few differences now, like how tall he is, and the way his eyes look as if they have experienced a lifetime of hardship.

However, the most glaring difference is the long jagged scar sliced sharply down his face.

"Oh my god," you say, "how did this happen to you?"

Reaching out your hand, your fingertips barely brush his cheek, and he quickly shrinks away, as if both furious and disgusted with himself.

"I'm sorry," he says, his voice even more quiet without his helmet's voice modulator. "I don't know why I took it off . . . I told you that you wouldn't like what you see."

"Aren't I supposed to be the judge of that?" you say shakily. "Still . . . how did you get into that suit of yours?"

Kylo – no, _Ben_ – shakes his head.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you that. But I _am_ ready to say that I'm releasing you. You're no longer a prisoner here."

"But – "you start, but he quickly cuts across you. You can't really bring yourself to say his name; he is neither Kylo nor Ben to you right now.

"There's a ship filled with supplies in the hangar scheduled for takeoff soon. I'll help you get there without being seen, but as soon as we reach the hangar, you're on your own, understood?"

"Ben, we only just found each other again. First Order or not, I still care about you deeply. Come with me, I'm sure Leia wants to see you."

The two of you are heading down the hall now, keeping your voices as low as possible. Thankfully, you have not been caught – yet.

"I care about you too," he replies, "but I doubt very much that my mother wants to see me."

"You're her son!"

"That makes no difference! (Y/N), you know all about what I've done. I can't go back with you, they'll kill me."

"But you're dead here, too," you mutter to yourself.

You have now reached the hangar, and before you can stop yourself, you pull your old friend into a hug.

Knowing him, he has been and always will be stubborn, so you know that there is no point in asking him to change his mind.

You feel him tremble from both shock and surprise as he returns the embrace.

"I know how stupid this sounds," you mutter, "but I don't give a crap. Please take care of yourself."

"I'll try," he says, lightly rubbing your back. "The ship is on the left. Second one closest to us. Hurry."

Slowly, you let go and without looking back, lest you burst out sobbing, and run over to the ship. It's generally a very inconspicuous little thing, painted a dull gray.

You sit down in the cockpit and stare back at him, who gives a solemn nod.

And with a heavy heart, you start clicking the controls, and you are off.


End file.
